galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Roy20 edit.doc
PHIL- Riddick felt like a child in a shiny world of really big adult things. The Federal Police Precinct responsible for Blue Moon had its very own Minimon Space Station and it was busier than Silver Hawks Emporium two days before Union Week. He marveled at the rows of shiny Victoria Class Police Cruisers, the latest models, with all the bells and whistles. Back at the Recksnostal they had two almost 100 year old units. Granted they were still perfectly alright and they had never needed more than one. Celyciia who had been at the Precinct of Pluribus didn’t appear to be impressed, but he was and he almost got weak knees as he saw the Canteen. “Look at that, three counters, two buffets with chefs and look at these serve-matics.” They had followed Phil and Celyciia said, “Sorry Phil, but my Sergeant always thinks about food and eating first.” Phil turned. “I got you here so we can grab a bite before we go up and see TeePee. We haven’t eaten since we arrived in this System and that was this morning and I am hungry” To Riddick he said, “This is the best of the sixteen canteens they have. And much less crowded than the main one.” Riddick gasped, “Sixteen others?” The Saresii lieutenant laughed as she saw the heaping plate her sergeant carried to their table a few moments later. Phil too was working on a sizable steak. She was just about to finish her Saresii Fungiwich when the biggest Pertharian she had ever seen stomped across the room and stopped inches before the flimsy looking table. His four arms flailing like the pistons of some ancient machine. Beings carrying their trays scrambling to get out of the way, only Phil appeared completely unimpressed and kept eating his steak, but he had no chance. The Pertharian lifted him right out of the chair, Celyciia was expecting to hear bones crush and all the blood squeezed out of the old detective. The Pertharian was wearing a Federal Police Uniform and growled, “Phil, you son of a gun, I just found out you’re here and as usual from the booking desk. It is so good to see you!” Phil unable to move and pinned to the massive chest coughed, “You do remember we are in public and that we humans are a tad more fragile than you.” The monstrous, four armed giant with the gray and red rock like skin set the detective back down and placed himself onto a chair that adapted to his size. “I am sorry old friend, but it is four years now since the last time you have been here.” By now no one was eating and a huge crowd had gathered around the small table, even the cooks and servers and of course beings from every corner of the Union. Riddick felt like a music celebrity or something and now was quite embarrassed that everyone saw his mountain of food piled up before him. He could hear the comments and the whispered “Phil Decker”, “Immortal Detective” comments. A Spindlar used his long neck to get close to Celyciia and asked, “Are you working with him on a case?” The Saresii Lieutenant turned and said, “Yes, we investigating an incident that occurred in our precinct.” “You are so lucky, I’d give 1 meter of my left arm. How is he?” Riddick butted in, “He lives up to his reputation and legend but is the nicest normal guy you ever meet.” Phil who finally managed to untangle himself from the titan’s bear hug said to the Spindlar, “Next time I am near the Pandsol district I’ll look you up and we’ll go solving some crime together, Captain Nulbrer. No need to lose a piece of arm over it.” The Pertharian said, “He knows that because your Badge shows the precinct number and he knows them all.” Then to Phil he said, “My SWAT team is all upset that you called the Marines instead of us.” They had a great time at the huge Precinct, the big Pertharian turned out to be the Commanding Officer and a good friend of Phil. Both Riddick and Celyciia were treated almost like royalty. Later they interviewed the arrested businessman and his cronies. The nervous Terran human yielded the best information, as he had followed the woman after she had rented the luxury yacht to a warehouse on the same moon. According to their investigation, Ieshia Yeager was a former Science Corps member that got arrested for smuggling dangerous life forms from Green Hell and opted for Psych Surgery instead of penal colony. Celyciia was still working on her PDD while she followed Riddick and Phil to that warehouse on Brown Moon. The more she dug into the past of Ms. Yaeger the more inconsistencies she found. According to her court papers she was born on Balisong Colony and also went to Union School there, but she could not find any actual records of the Union School teacher that signed her grades, her teacher Mr. Onyma only signed her papers and grades and none of the other class mates grades. While Mr. Onyma was a registered Union School teacher she could not find any other pupil he graded or educated. A call to the Balisong Police department actually yielded a surprise. One of the officers there was in the same class and he sent in the actual yearbook and records and there was no Ieshia Yeager at all. She wondered why her dodgy records did not ring any alarm bells at court. She just requested the arrest report when Phil said, “One of the prisoners at the Prison Colony was a native of Green Hell and he was arrested with her. His records are genuine.” Riddick looked over the gray, square building covered with a fine dusting of brown dirt. It looked well maintained but abandoned and he said as they approached the closed roll door, “Green Hell, is all this about Califerm?” Phil shook his head, “I don’t think so, while there is a lucrative market for these drugs, the efforts taken in this case have cost more money than the entire Califerm drug market yields in five years, but I am convinced the raid on the prison camp was meant for Harlex Gedde.” Riddick now looked at his PDD, while Phil retrieved a little device from his coat pocket and placed it on the Warehouse ID lock. Riddick said, “I’ve seen this name on the list of prisoners, but he is a small time exotic animal smuggler from Green Hell without any prior convictions; there is no measurable crime rate on Green Hell. From what I hear, you can’t get outside without getting killed and there is no industry and no resources.” Celyciia leaned forward to see what the device was Decker attached to the lock and from the shape and design she was certain it was a Saresii device from the First Age. “You seem to have more First Ages stuff than anyone I know.” “It’s not Saresii, it’s from Mothermachine.” The door looked chirped and rolled up. “No worries, we got permission by the Real Estate owner. I just didn’t want to wait till he had a chance to call anyone.” “Why not a Search Warrant?” Riddick wanted to know. “It’s on its way too, but a Search warrant has to be served. With the permission of the Building Owner we can go in right away.” Riddick was sure nothing had changed how Warehouses looked and smelled in the last few thousand years, no matter where they were; especially the seemingly abandoned ones. It was empty, no boxes, no crates and a fine layer of dust, with a thousand tracks. The Saresii girl stopped. “Don’t we want to get Forensics down here first?” Phil had also stopped and stood there, pushing his hat back and he mumbled, “I was so sure…” She said, “Phil what did you expect to find?” The Roll Door closed with a noisy metallic bang and he said, “Them.” An inhuman mechanical voice said, “Sorry Mr. Decker, but this is as far as your investigation goes. This is of no concern to the Federal Police.” -ROY- The appearance of the pirates had a surprising calming effect on the remaining passengers. They stopped screaming and running around. The question of the pirate leader was still hanging in the air as one of his men aimed his blaster at a group of aliens. Roy was surprised they knew his name, while his mind raced to find a way to distract them long enough to do something. Especially since the pirates had a robot. There was a sudden loud popping noise and out of nowhere, Partner had arrived. Roy did not waste the opportunity, The pirate aiming at the ugly aliens fired just as Partner had arrived, but his blaster shot hit the ceiling far above the heads of the ugly aliens. A steak knife was sticking out of his left eye socket that Roy had thrown and simultaneously pulled his blaster, his Green Hell honed reaction speed was clearly apparent. His TKU roared before the Pirates could aim. This was no blaster with energy beams. This was a TKU and it fired bolts of superheated matter, and it had, despite the kinetic compensator, an enormous kick. His bolt hit the Robot with the force of 20 tons kinetic energy per square centimeter and with over a million degrees. The robot’s entire torso was instantly vaporized into a spray of molten metal, showering two Pirates close by. Roy kept the trigger finger depressed and a bolt of his weapon severed the shooting arm of another pirate clean off. Tables and curtains started burning. The automatic fire depression system came on and green beams siphoned the energy from the fires. Roy threw himself forward as two blaster shots singed the air where his face has been a fraction of a moment earlier. He rolled over his shoulder, and into a crouching firing position. Partner tore like a living battering ram into the remaining pirates, again shrugging off blaster fire like water; its claws turned a Quadiped Pirate into gory pulp. Another managed to activate a force field, but it flickered and collapsed after only two swipes of Partners claws. Roy had reached the completely overwhelmed Pirate Captain who simply had not anticipated such a fast and furious response. Roy held the still hot muzzle of his TKU inches before the pirate’s eyes. "I am Roy Masters. You tell all your men aboard to drop their weapons and surrender. I make this demand only once. Then I will shoot you, and Partner and I will hunt the rest ourselves!” Okkhmer glanced over to the black beast who just cracked his last man’s skull under massive paws and came towards him. Partner’s eyes glowed in the brightest red, energies sizzled between those short horns Partner had above the eyes. These usually solid horns shone in a brilliant white light. The Pirate Captain pushed a control on his belt and a force field came on and sneered, "You almost had me!" Roy visibly dialed the TKU to max. "Let's see if your force field withstands this!" But before he could unleash the full power of his TKU, which would not have been a good idea, a glistening beam cracked from Partners horns and the pirate’s personal force field collapsed while his Shield belt sizzled, smoked and melted to a lump. Roy grinned cold, “Shouldn't buy Shield belts from Techno-Shack.” Partner came closer while opening its maw which was smeared with blood and pieces of flesh still clinging to his chaffs and canines, then Partner roared. Roy grabbed him by the throat." You were saying?" "My ship will open fire!" "With you on board?" A passenger pointed at a view port. "Pirates, your goose is cooked, the USS Devastator is here!" All the threats and all the gruesome brutal actions of Roy and Partner did not have the same effect with the pirate than that! His eyes widened even more in sheer panic. "Oh shit!” Roy gave the Pirate a rough shake and squeezed a little harder. “Never mind that, what did you want from me?” The Pirate gargled and went limp. One of the ugly aliens approached. It was about two meters tall, had a somewhat humanoid body shape; bipedal, two arms and a head, but that’s where the humanoid similarities ended. Its head looked almost exactly like a fresh plucked and butchered chicken on top of their thin necks, complete with drumstick legs and fleshy little wings on the side. The eyes had the appearance of peeled onion bulbs stuck into the sides. The alien wore a long gown-like garment in shimmering purples and silvers and his disturbingly ugly mouth, underneath the onion bulb eyes opened and closed. "You have saved our lives. You saved my life! That shot was aimed at me!" "It okay, Mr. Wurgus, I am sure you would have done the same.” “No, frankly not, at least not until now. It has the appearance that there are indeed humans who do not dislike us and even fight for us!" Cara came over as well. "That was something, you and your Animal fought like a platoon of Marines!" "No, Ma'am. I would not dare to compare me with Marines. I did have a good teacher who was one though; do you know why they knew me?" Before Cara could give Roy an answer, the Wurgus spoke but this time to Cara. "Your young human companion should have been with you as we had our talks. In the light of his actions and words, I will reconsider and I will rethink my objections to a Union Membership, She gave the unconscious pirate a strange look and then said, "Your Highness, as serious and tragic as this situation was, I must say I am elated to hear you have changed your mind. However this young man is a civilian and not associated with me or my work." The Wurgus said, "He should be, we want him to be at our next meeting. He saved my life." Then the Wurgus turned to Roy and added: "You will be the first human welcome on Wurgus Ships." The rest of the passengers were glued to the view screen and a woman cheered, “Marines are here!” The Wurgus leader ignored it and continued moving his bulbous eyes to Cara, “I like him, he will be accepted and honored as Union Representative. I have said what needs to be said!" Then he handed Roy a little dice like cube. “This is a Lontghk Token, making you a honorary member of my Pod group. Roy had dropped the unconscious Pirate and said, “That is mighty nice of you Mr. Wurgus. You seem a nice fellow and after talking to you, you aren't half as ugly as I thought!" Cara gasped. Roy didn't notice and added, “But then I bet my TKU, you Wurgus think probably we humans are as ugly as sin!" The Wurgus was quiet, looked at Roy, then a blubbering sound came out of the mouth and the Alien threw his head back and padded Roy's shoulder. "Human you are straight and honest. No false compliments. You say it as it is, like a real Wurgus." The Pirate stirred, but Partner put a paw on his chest and the man quit moving. The Wurgus still had his hand on Roy’s shoulder. "I am Patriarch Sensitu of the Morlga Wurgus. Your Highness would be the proper address indeed, but not to you, you call me Mr. Wurgus anytime and I will feel delight.” In all the chaos around them, the Wurgus engaged in social little chat. Roy was eager to get some answers of his own but the Wurgus kept going and asked, “Do you think we should join your Union?" Roy shrugged. "I don't know, I am not a Wurgus. I guess you’ve got to answer that question yourself and what is good for your folks." "But what do you think?" Roy sighed and tried to remember what he had learned in Xeno Class. "I learned in school you are mighty good with Suns, but you don't have a home planet anymore because you saved everyone's asses when you made your own Sun go Supernova to stop the first Y'All invasion. Normally we should join you and say thanks and then make sure we find the nicest planet and give it to you. At least that seems fair to me." Again there was silence, Roy hoped that this was the last of it, as he really wanted to sort things out. The Wurgus however asked after a few silent moments: "You have never met a Wurgus before?" "No Sir, I just left Green Hell. We don't have many Non Humanoids, but Ma Swenson once said the Wurgus would be a mighty nice addition to the Union." "Your Mother thinks highly of us?" His face clouded and he stared at the Pirate at his feet. "My real mother is dead. She died in a Pirate attack very recently. Ma Swanson is a shop keeper on Green Hell and she reads and watches all the magazines they sell herself and knows everything about everyone." The Wurgus bowed slightly. “The loss of pod members is always tragic. I will let you tend to your emotions then.” To Cara he said," We must talk as I am sure now that the mighty Devastator is here we will be as safe as can be. When everything is settled. we shall finish our talks and our dinner." She bowed and said, "A splendid idea Your Highness." Just then his senses told him of another danger, his entire spine tingled and as he turned he saw the fat woman holding a rocket launcher, dropped by one of the pirates. Cara yelled. “Look out!” The woman fired while Roy was still moving to tackle both the Saresii woman and the Wurgus. Cara fell, but the Wurgus had much more mass than he anticipated slowed him down. He would have been dead but the woman had not aimed at him, but at the pirate still on the floor held by Partner. Partner’s body had shielded them from most of the hefty thermic explosion, still something burned his shoulder. Marines stormed the room at the same time. The green energy siphon beams of the fire suppression system flickered over everything, and the first thing Roy noticed is pain from Partner! He scrambled to his friend lying on its side. The pirate captain, Partner guarded was reduced to a few bits and pieces of charred flesh. Partner who could stroll through the Jungles of Green Hell without being harmed, who shrugged of blaster fire like nothing, was hurt. He could not see any wounds on the big body, but the bright eyes glowed very faint. Roy pretty much ignored what happened around him. Seeing his animal like that he realized just how much he loved that critter and he tried to pull Partner’s head on his lap. “Please be alright.” -PHIL- Riddick spat a tooth onto the warehouse floor along with a stream of blood. Despite the beating he just received, he was more concerned about his Saresii Lieutenant and the Eternal Detective. The voice that addressed them, had been followed up by Paralysator rays. That it had affected him despite his Police Uniform that supposedly shielded him from Paralysators, Neuro Rippers and stun weapons, was more than disturbing. Six human and four Non Humans, all completely dressed or camouflaged in adaptive black had simply started to beat them up. These were experts; they knew where to punch to cause maximum pain without causing lethal damage. He was just a Sergeant, but he had served with the MP of the Union Army before he became a Police officer and he knew by the way these beings moved, these were no street thugs, these were professionals of the highest class. They didn’t ask anything and did their dirty work in complete silence. He was very proud of the girl. She didn’t whimper or cry but told them what would happen if they got arrested for beating Federal Police Officers. Phil was quiet, he didn’t say anything not even a sound and had his eyes closed the entire time. Finally a smaller black dressed being with disguised voice and identity said, “Give them a break gents. The Immortal is alive, yes?” One of the big shadows checked a little scanner device and said, “He doesn’t show much activity but he is alive.” Celyciia also spat and her speech was sluggish, “You will get caught for this and you will hang.” The smaller shadow crouched before Cecyllia and took her chin between gloved fingers and said, “No my dear we won’t. You might even walk out of this alive and you can tell whomever you want.” Phil suddenly exploded into action. Neither the Paralyzation ray nor the Memory tape they had used to tie them up was evident on him anymore. He performed a lightning fast leg sweep pulling one of them down, while drawing an antique looking weapon. Cecyllia could not understand where he got it from as they had been searched for weapons. The weapon roared and he killed 3 of the black men, whatever shields or body armor they had did not stop whatever came out of that weapon. Neither Riddick nor the Saresii woman had ever seen anything like this. Phil fought like a demon, he was so fast they barely saw his moves, but the remaining beings kept pace. It was certain that if there were less of them, Phil would have had no problem. He just did an impossible looking double kick in mid air thrashing his heels against the chin of one of the black dressed men. His strange gun roared, but the beings dodged, evaded. The one he just kicked was thrown back and Phil blasted the man almost point blank. Now there where six of them dancing and jumping around, Phil dodging while giving hammer blows, kicks and weapon blasts. They were armed, but did not use their weapons so far. Riddick struggled against the memory tape that held his wrists and ankles together, knowing full well that it would hold a Pertharian. A fist blow of Phil’s missing the black masked face of one of the assailants, pounded a sizable dent into a shipping crate. Another of the Silent fighters fell to the strange gun. One of the big non humanoid shapes collapsed in a spray of blood. One of the remaining ones yelled, “We need to take him out!” A swarm of insect shaped things emerging like a black cloud of angry humming dots emerged from the gloved hand of the shortest assailant, distracting Phil long enough. A blaster shot rang and a fist size hole was burned right through Phil's chest. With sheer horror his young friends from Rekonostal Colony looked on as the legendary detective who had fought like a warrior god using the ancient seemingly forgotten martial arts of the First Age sank to his knees with a strangely surprised expression on his face. The man who seemed immortal as he was born on Earth long before there was a Union. Who had been born in a city called New York looked at them and his lips tried to smile. He coughed, “I had no idea it would hurt that much!” Then he fell over and stopped moving. Celyciia was in disbelieving shock and she did not understand the world anymore as one of the black dressed men deactivated the black cloak and revealed a Federal Police SWAT officer. It was a genuine Uniform and a genuine badge. Her badge automatically recognized the other and verified it to be authentic. The Police officer said. “Well it looks like you two will hang for killing the famous detective. Don't worry, we’re working on very authentic avatars to appear in court for you.” Riddick howled in rage. “Why?” “You should have done what you have been told. File the raid as a Shiss raid and not stir up things that are far too big for you or that walking anachronism. It is actually a little historic moment, seeing an Immortal die. Well maybe he was not all that immortal, just an old man from Earth.” The men dragged them to their feet and one of them said, “No worries, your Avatars won't suffer the hanging. That is something you are going to enjoy.” --ROY- A heavy hand fell on Roy's shoulder. “No worries, Son you Fury Hound will be alright. It was the Energy siphon beams, I am sure.” Roy turned to see who had spoken to him. The man was tall, wearing an immaculate black uniform. He appeared very athletic. His black boots were polished to a mirror finish. He wore dark glasses before his eyes and had a distinctive scar on his left cheek that went from the eye to the corner of his mouth. He had a strong jaw line and his white blonde hair trimmed to a short buzz-cut. The remaining passengers cheered, some had actually fallen to their knees as if their deity had appeared in person. All business, marines had secured the room. Both the Wurgus and Cara were just getting back on their feet. A man in tuxedo rushed to the black uniformed man. "We are all safe thanks to you. You are even more awesome in person.” He held up a PDD. “Please Admiral Stahl, please an autograph!” He had a strong voice and waved to a marine who was like greased lightning by his side and he said, "Sir, right now we still have a situation that requires my attention. This Corporal will escort you to such an area.” The marine more or less dragged the man away. Roy who still held Partner said with tears dripping from his eyes. “Sir, you said Partner will be alright?” The Immortal Warrior knelt next to Roy and patted the big beast. “Your Beast is an energy being, nothing can harm it except Energy siphons.” The legendary Admiral had a deep and reassuring voice and then he pulled an Energy Cartridge out of a belt pouch, just like the ones Roy needed for his TKU and said, “Give it one of these.” Roy took the Energy magazine and sent Partner an image to open his mouth. There was enough reactive antimatter stored to operate a TKU 12 on its highest setting, consuming or cracking it would have been deadly to any known life form; but Roy trusted this stranger as if Uncle Sam himself had asked him. Partner took the heavy hand-sized energy magazine and swallowed it. The effect was as surprising as it was instant. Partner's eyes glowed in the brightest brilliant light and so did his horns and then he licked over Roy's face and got up on his legs. Roy first hugged his Partner in a tremendous feeling of relief and then he stopped himself in the last moment as he was about to hug the Immortal Admiral. “Thank you Sir! You are the first who knows, really knows, about Partner.” “We will talk about that later. Now let me sort things out.” Stahl stemmed his fists in his sides and said, “You sure cleaned house, I have to say.” The Wurgus said, “You came, but you would have been too late and there would be war between our people if it wasn't for this young human. He saves our lives and fought for us." "I am sorry, your Highness we were led on a wrong trail at first. I am convinced this is Kermac clandestine manipulation. They do not want the Wurgus to join the Union.” Cara said, “An Assassination attempt on the Klack Delegates and the president back on Harper's Junction and now this, they appear desperate to prevent membership talks by all means.” The Wurgus Patriarch bowed slightly, "We understand all this. We know the Kermac do not want us in the Union and I personally share your sentiment Eternal Warrior and would love to see a Galaxy without these meddling white skins; but the fact remains, we would be dead." Stahl gestured to the view port, “You could have been aboard the Devastator, we offered you free passage for your ships.” The patriarchs long-fingered hand came from between the folds of his shimmering garment and made a strong looking gesture. "If we Wurgus should become Union members, we must be safe on all ships and all planets, not just aboard the mightiest battleship. It turns out we are not safe.” Cara intervened, “Your highness..,” The Wurgus looked to Roy who was still hugging Partner, but he said to Cara and Stahl. “No one is truly safe anywhere and one dies falling into a Nugh Thorug. What I have learned is that there are normal Union Citizens who think good of us, like a Ma Swenson and this young man. He is no trained diplomat and called us ugly to our faces. “ Stahl raised both his eyebrows. “He did what?” The Patriarch snorted and made his laughing sounds. “Yes, he did and now I will use my influence to make us consider Union Membership. All Patriarchs will join me and we will be at Pluribus in 3 month. Have this young human be there.” Cara said, “I cannot order him to be there. He is a Civilian, but I will try to convince him to be there." The Wurgus said, “I think I know this young man better than you, Colonel.” The Wurgus said directly to Roy. “Young Human I would like you to be present when we come to Pluribus and talk about us, the Wurgus, joining the Union.” Roy said, "Not that I see what I could do in such important matters, I am just a simple Greenie and not even fully adult, but no worries Mr. Wurgus. If I can afford the trip, I’ll be there if I can." The Patriarch laughed in his blubbering way. “I am certain transportation can be arranged.” The Wurgus got up, bowed to Cara. “Now that the barriers are broken. I admit you are a skilled negotiator and you have my respect.” She smiled, "Still I was not good enough. You left with a definite no!" "Because you lied to us. You never spoke the entire truth. I know Diplomats do that, but it is not the Wurgus way. This Greenie is without falsehood at all. You see we too have hidden talents as well. We can't read minds like you Saresii can, but we always feel the truth." She bowed, " I will take your advice and adjust my behavior." The Wurgus turned and left. Cara said to Stahl, “That woman firing the Rocket-launcher, I could have sworn I felt someone influencing her.” Roy finally was able to ask his burning question. “That pirate knew my name. He didn't just come for the Wurgus, he came for me.” Cara said, “Yes he did call your name and we will look into that as soon as we can. I too can't fathom what pirates want from you that is so important. This attack and them knowing your name, makes the destruction of the Explorer with your parents much less a random event than we thought it might be.” The Shiss Captain arrived, interrupted the conversation and saluted before the Admiral. “Sir, you have no idea how glad I was when I saw your ship arrive. Will it be alright if I inform all Passengers that the crisis is over?" Stahl nodded. "The Pirates are in custody or are dead. You may resume your travels too, unless your ship is damaged. I can take your ship aboard and take you to your next port of call.” Roy could not believe what he just heard. Was the Devastator really big enough to take the entire Silver Swan? Cara nodded to him. “He could find room for 20 ships like that." The Captain said, “No need Sir, we were fired on, but our shields took the brunt. My engineer is confident we will safely reach Odenworld. The Silver Crane, our sister ship, will be there as well and take over the passengers so we can go into dock." Then the Shiss Captain pointed at me. “This young man is quite suspicious, he knew about the attack before it happened, he needs to be interrogated." Cara said coldly, "Captain, this young man has a Psionic ability to sense danger. It was you who ignored it. He saved lives by fighting the pirates. How dare you accuse him? He travels by courtesy of the President of the United Stars himself." The Captain apologized with a tone that clearly wasn't very apologetic and then said, “I have a ship to attend to and there is much to do.” With that he left. Stahl righted a chair and sat down at one of the untouched dinner tables. “A pirate attack with three ships so deep in Union Space, a careful planned distraction of a Colony distress call and a non existing Dai Attack points to careful planning of the Kermac; I am sure the Wurgus were the initial target, but you son appear to be an enigma. Why would they know you? Sit down and tell me who exactly you are and who you know.” Category:Edited by Don